english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Silverstein
Keith Silverstein (born December 24, 1970) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Additional Voices *Disney Tron: Uprising (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Audience Fan (ep17), Commissioner Goldstar, Computer (ep4), Fan (ep9), First Mate (ep14), Goldie (ep9), Haggis (ep17), Hawaiian Shirt Dude (ep7), Hot Dog Vendor (ep8), Old-Timey Narrator (ep10), Peachy Keen (ep5), Poulet, Rattlesnake Red (ep10), Salesman (ep4), Spike (ep7) *Monsuno (2012-2014) - Commander Trey, Dax, Christoph, Dom Pyro, Master Ey *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2013) - Giants Rusher, Hank the Guard (ep8), Steeler Stan (ep8) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) - Gingerbread Man (ep3), Prince Bonkers (ep3), Prince Frostwinkle (ep3), Prince Larry (ep3), Yeti Waiter (ep3) *Sonic Boom (2016) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Kirby O'Neil 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Forest Gormiti, Lavor, Supreme Luminos, Whirlwind (ep14) *Mecard (2018) - Alta *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste, Prince Ali (ep14) *Wakfu (2018) - Ruel *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Skullivar, Blue Zitean (ep9), Skeleton Pirate (ep1), Troll King (ep7), Troll Overseer (ep7), Zak's Father (ep1) *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Nine Dog Christmas (2004) - Cheech, Desk SGT., Additional Voices *Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love (2015) - Helicopter Cop 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Ladybug (2018) - King Ribbert 'Movies' *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Additional Voices *Playmobil: The Movie (2019) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Twinkle Toes Lights Up New York (2016) - Monsieur Capri 'Movies - Dubbing' *Astro Kid (2019) - Dad, Game Robot *Dive Olly Dive and the Pirate Treasure (2014) - Handsome *Hedgehogs (2017) - AC Team 1 *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Igor 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Farnum *NFL Rush Zone: Mystery Guardian (2013) - Cardinals Rusher, Giants Rusher *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion (2014) - Kirby O'Neil Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Susumu Kurose *Accel World (2013) - Red Rider (ep11) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Koji Tanaka *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Dragold *B: The Beginning (2018) - Man (ep3), Man (ep5), Old Man (ep4), Police Officer (ep5), Yellow (ep2) *Blade (2012) - Cimarron (ep5), Collaborator (ep4), Collaborator (ep6), Thug (ep7), Vampire Hunter (ep10), Vampire Monster (ep12) *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Manji *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Additional Voices *Bleach (2011-2013) - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Head; ep299), Bearded Sword Beast (ep264), Boomerang Sword Beast (ep258), Coyote Starrk, Tensa Zangetsu, Tesra Lindocruz *Blood Lad (2014) - Heads Hydra (ep10) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Hosaka *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Stretching Man *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Angel (ep25), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep15), Jibral Soldier (ep8), Lemaire, Scientist *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Yaozo Shima *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Hassaku Onomichi *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Ougai Mori *Buso Renkin (2008) - Masashi Daihama, Mita *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Military Sgt (ep5), Additional Voices *Cannon Busters (2019) - Seezar, Additional Voices *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Bartender, Director, Valerie's Aide *Charlotte (2016) - Interpreter (ep11) *Children of the Whales (2018) - Hakuji *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kewell Soresi, TV Voice (ep20), Yoshitaka Minami, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Announcer (ep25), Yoshitaka Minami, Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - Onihei Mishima *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Yukihito *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Kukun *Digimon: Fusion (2015) - Apollomon Whispered, Bishop Chessmon (ep52) *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Angry Dog (ep17), Bully 3 (ep6), Dog (ep14), Mr. Mole (ep11), Mr. R3, Tomomin, Tv Husband (ep8) *Disney Stitch! (2009-2013) - Gantu, Alien Platypus (ep60), Camera Shop Owner, Computer Voice (ep61), Fudgy (ep75), Gantu's Sister (ep37), Hamada (ep62), Houdini (ep43), Link (ep30), Ronaldo (ep67), Shrink (ep72), Spike, TV Reporter (ep49), Tokkae (ep33), Tree Monster (ep32), Yuna's Father *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Demon (ep37), Driver A (ep7), Driver B (ep7), Mr. S, Stone Age Man (ep22), Uncle (ep2), Wishrabbit (ep30) *Durarara!! (2011) - Tom Tanaka, Yellow Scarf B (ep5), Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Dollar (ep11), Fukumi, Reporter C (ep3), Shiki's Underling (ep9), Tom Tanaka *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Tom Tanaka, Old Man (ep6) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Radar Operator (ep26), William B. Baxter (ep25) *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Driver (ep3), King Gunther, News Anchor (ep6), William Shakespeare/Caster of Red *Forest of Piano (2019) - Dr. Nakao, Hunt, Simon *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Master, People (ep11), Youi (ep12) *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - Brute, Rascal, Ulric, Cornelius Friend B (ep3), Gloomy Boy (ep1), Superbott (ep28) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Businessman (ep9), Director (ep11), Manager (ep5), Mirror Distain (ep11) *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Lotus, Racula *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Beastman, Citizen (ep19), Gabal (ep27), Gang Member (ep1), Jamo-nana (ep4), Makken Jokin, Villager (ep5) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Robert *Honey and Clover (2009) - Bakery Shop Owner (ep13), Designer (ep14), Father (epL), Harada (ep6), Kazuo Aida, Kazushi Yamazaki, Leader, Man (ep4) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Harada, Kazushi Yamazaki, Old Man (ep4), Unicorns (ep3) *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Hisoka, Additional Voices *ID-0 (2017) - Grayman *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Boy B (ep9), Man A (ep11) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Robert E.O. Speedwagon *K (2013) - Mikoto Suoh, Gentleman (ep9), Male Student (ep12), Usagi Member (ep9) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Goki Zenjo, Jungle Clansman B (ep1), Mikoto Suoh, PDA Voice *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Bushi (ep9), Captain (ep11), Kogenta, Shion (ep8), Smoke Monster (ep6), Yamazaki (ep7) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Ayakashi (ep50), Gagin, Ishirou Saito (ep50), Man (ep4), Mr. Kurosu, Odo (ep4), Ookubiguruma, Sasorigama, Takemitsu, The Overseer *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Kazuo Yamashita, Yohei Bando *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Imusa, Jirolamo Casiraghi, Man (ep6) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Villagiulio, Customer B (ep4) *Last Hope (2018) - Additional Voices *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Nicholas (ep16) *Lost Song (2018) - Bazra Bealmors *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - Bruno (ep12), Head of Bandit (ep11), Additional Voices *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Actian Naval Officer, Masrur, Wizard Elder (ep13) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Masrur, Goltas, Additional Voices *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Takashi Hayashida *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (????) - Additional Voices *Megalo Box (2018-2019) - Announcer (ep3), Rainy Kubota (ep2), Spectator (ep1) *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Megumu Koyama *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Butler (ep11), Chad Chadan, Lasker Alesi (Announced), Norman Bernstein (ep1), Sasai Yankus *Monster (2009-2010) - Johann Liebert, Dignitary (ep35), Doctor (ep1), Man (ep57), Man in Black B (ep57) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep278), Allied Ninja (ep321), Allied Ninja Voice (ep282), Attendant (ep262), Boy (ep400), Bunpuku (ep392), Ginkaku, Guard (ep460), Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Youth), Hyuga Clan Member (ep389), Iou, Kid (ep327), Kimimaro, Kusune (ep184), Kyusuke, Leaf Ninja (ep390), Leaf Ninja Borderguard (ep390), Leaf Village Boy (ep281), Man (ep1), Morio (ep278), Mujin, Natsu (ep330), Ninja Student C (ep282), Sand Ninja with Mask (ep400), Sand Village Elder (ep394), Stone Ninja (ep282), Sukune (ep187), Traveler A (ep479), Yura *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Killer B (ep44) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Zen, Inu Hou-Ou, Mokugyo Daruma, Phantom Traveler (ep12) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Mokugyo Daruma, Young Nurarihyon, Zen *One Punch Man (2016) - Deep Sea King *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - News Announcer (ep22), Station announcement (ep23), Taxi Driver A (ep23), Train Passenger (ep22) *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - Konishi, Noriji Sunami *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Endo (ep11), Host (ep16), Kenji Tsukino, Paparazzi (ep27), Souichi Tomoe *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Aldebaran, Quark (ep11), Rickert (ep13) *revisions (2019) - Nicholas Sato *Rilakkuma and Kaoru (2019) - Additional Voices *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Delivery Man C (ep1), Detective Kun-Kun, Driver (ep3), Professor (ep7) *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007-2008) - LaPlace's Demon, Shirosaki, Detective Kun-Kun *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Amade Yusuke (ep6), Boy (ep18), Bus Driver (ep9), Fortune Teller (ep2), Kenji Tsukino, Noble (ep37), Police Officer (ep7) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Kenji Tsukino, TV-Ashita Executive (ep2) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Boatman (ep3), Demon (ep1), Demon (ep2), Yakumo (ep10) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Takenori Sawara (Announced) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Shozo Yuki (ep15), Additional Voices *Tenjho Tenge (2006) - Iwao *Terra Formars (2017) - Shichisei Hiruma (Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - AR-D, Punk (ep11) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Customer (ep?), Patron (ep1), Soldier (ep3), Villager (ep?) *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Cain Morris, Eric Lyle (ep4), Prisoner (ep6) *Tokkō (2007) - Akito Suzuka (ep6), Additional Voices *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - Daysom, Male Clerk B *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Resident (ep6), Madripoor Thug (ep9) *World War Blue (2017) - Kichou *X-Men (2011) - Passengers (ep1), Store Owner (ep2) *Your lie in April (2016) - Kazama, Rehabilitation Doctor (ep19) *Zetman (2013) - Seiji Haitani, Delinquent A (ep1), Homeless Man (ep2), Homeless Man (ep4) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Miss Monochrome: The Animation (2015) - Maneo, Villager B (ep9) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Disney Stitch! A Perfect Memory (2016) - Gantu *Lupin the Third: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid (2019) - Arsene Lupin I *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Gild Tesoro *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Brock's Onix (ep1), Man in Blue Jacket (ep2), Scientist (ep3) *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Shirosaki (ep2) 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Pathologist, Tavern Owner *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Ship Mouse C *Blame! (2017) - Sutezo *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Sojiro Kusaka *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Communications Staff, Hospital Man B, Teacher *GANTZ:O (2017) - Nobuo Muroya *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Unberto Mori *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Unberto Mori *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Unberto Mori *Haikara-San: Here Comes Miss Modern Part 1 (2018) - Tosei Aoe *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Crayon Shopkeeper, Kimono Shopkeeper, Man Avoiding Bomb Shelter, Man Finding Seaweed, Police Officer B *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Mikoto Suoh *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Kuroji, Kurokeburi, Shojin, Soldier 4 *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (2018) - Willy, Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Aresene Lupin III *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Wolfram *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Border Guard, Setsuna *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Kongo *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Father *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Gild Tesoro *Penguin Highway (2019) - Aoyama's Father *Redline (2012) - Johnny Boya *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices *The Laws of the Universe Part 1 (2018) - Professor Yoake *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Cain Morris *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Cain Morris 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 005/'Geronimo Jr.', Snatcher 2 (ep1) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Robert (ep2) *Lupin the Third: Is Lupin Still Burning? (2019) - Stoneman *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Char Aznable/'Édouard Mass', Revil's Officer (ep5), Zeon Supporter (ep5) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Full Frontal, Char Aznable (ep7), Operator (ep4) *Phantom: The Animation (2006) - Zwei *Strait Jacket (2008) - Jack Roland 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - AZ (ep18), Charon (ep12), Reporter (ep16), Security Guard (ep16) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Narrator (ep4), Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Kizumonogatari: Wound Tale (2016) - Meme Oshino 'Motion Comics' *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Robin/'Dick Grayson', Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Friend 'Movies' *Ghost in the Shell (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Shazam! (2019) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Now (2013) - Additional Voices *Warcraft (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *On My Skin (2018) - Additional Voices *The Crew (2018) - Nasser 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach (2018) - Isshin Kurosaki *Close Enemies (2020) - Driss *Live Twice, Love Once (2020) - Additional Voices *The Killer (2017) - Corisco, Lieutenant Sobral 'TV Series' *DC's Legends of Tomorrow (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Doom Patrol (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Room 104 (2017) - Additional Voices *Supergirl (2017-2019) - Child of Liberty (ep71), Child of Liberty (ep72), Obsidian Computer (ep89), White Martian (ep89), ADR Loop Group *The Flash (2017) - Gorilla Vocal Effects (ep60), ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2016) - Alvaro *Better Than Us (2019) - Vic *Cable Girls (2017) - Additional Voices *Marseille (2016) - Cosini, Michel Duprez *Money Heist (2017) - Angel *My Holo Love (2020) - Nam Gi-Ho *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices *The Naked Director (2019) - Takei *Violetta (2015) - Gregorio Casal Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Club Penguin Island (2017) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Demons' Score (2012) - Belial *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Saber *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016-2017) - Garland, Battlemaster *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Abyss Odyssey (2014) - High-Ranking Officer, Jackal, Officer, Paganini *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Weyland Yutani *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Lex Luthor *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Hostage *Battleship (2012) - Executive Officer Brendan Foster, USS J.Q. Adams *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Death Stranding (2019) - Nurse, Phillip North *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Gormiti: The Lords of Nature! (2010) - Lavor, Screaming Guardian *Halo 4 (2012) - Spartan, Additional Voices *Hearthstone: The Grand Tournament (2015) - Rhonin *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Indivisible (2019) - Indr, Monk *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *League of Legends (2010) - Shen *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Agent Sitwell *LittleBigPlanet: Karting (2012) - Don Doubtworthy *Lost Planet 3 (2013) - Crewman Newkirk, HUNK, NEVEC Communications Officer, NEVEC Crewmen *Marvel Pinball (????) - Hank Pym *Max: The Curse of Brotherhood (2013) - Mustacho *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kimimaro, Additional Voices *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Marines *Overwatch (2016) - Torbjorn *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Fuzbitz *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - HUNK *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Dr. Marcus, HUNK *Resident Evil 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs (2002) - Specter *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Bash, Dino-Rang *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Bash, Clam-tron 4000, Dino-Rang, T-Bone *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Bop *Spider-Man (2018) - Hammerhead *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Marcus Cade, Additional Voices *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - Plank, Reporter, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr (2019) - Jora-ri, Mazdurr the Moonstruck *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Eoki *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Cainar, Drakaws, Erudil *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Nazeem, Phinis Gestor, Savos Aren, Torturer *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dawnguard (2012) - Morven Stroud *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Hearthfire (2012) - Jarl Siddgeir *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: The Final Season (2018-2019) - Michael, Omar, Yonatan *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Blast Off, Rumble, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Blast Off, Insecticon Swarmer Grunt, Rumble *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Frenzy, Rumble *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Rhonin *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Stephen McCarthy/Sky Kid, Additional Voices *Aion (2009) - Hippolytus, Villaire, Additional Voices *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - Various Pilots *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Emperor Strada, Rasho *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Additional Voices *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Fritz Weissberg *Binary Domain (2012) - Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Waldstein *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Duja, Jadore *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Coyote Starrk *Bravely Default (2013) - Owen *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Simon Belmont *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (2008) - Albus *Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy! (2019) - Additional Voices *Code of Princess (2012) - Captain, Marco Neko, Soldier B, Villager C *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Mattero, Punk *Cross Edge (2009) - Lazarus *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Gargantua *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Mondo Oowada *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Taiki Shinohara *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Zack *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Male Seneschal *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Pawns *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhuge Dan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Pang De, Zhuge Dan *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Commander D, Ranger 7 *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Arms Trader, Soldier *Extermination (2001) - Gary *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bridge, Good L'Cie, Operator *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researchers *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Saber *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Martial Artist *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Gen Momota, Male Custom Voice#15 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#14 *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Male Custom Voice#20 *Hexyz Force (2010) - Levant von Schweitzer *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Mr. Badd *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Mr. Badd *Judgment (2019) - Satoshi Shioya *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Last Rebellion (2010) - Nine Asfel *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Sentry *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Eugene, Light Mana, Puni Kichi, Punimatsu *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Vector the Crocodile *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Vector the Crocodile *Mega Man 11 (2018) - Dr. Wily *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Boogie *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Kimimaro *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Kimimaro *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Boss, Yomito Hirasaka *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Yura, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ginkaku, Kimimaro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Mist Ninja, Kimimaro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Kimimaro *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Male Avatar 5, Sand Ninja, Shinobi *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence (2015) - Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Kanesada Ichijō, Motonari Mōri, Sessai Taigen *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Additional Voices *Odin Sphere (2007) - Beldor, King Valentine, Urzur *Persona 5 (2017) - Man Attacking Woman, Masayoshi Shido *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Zen *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - HUNK *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Additional Voices *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Hector, Reiche, Zorg *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Kayama Yuichi *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Sarunosuke *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (2009) - Hidehiko Uesugi/Brown *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin (2011) - Tatsuya Suou, Apollo, Yasuo Inoe *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Guard-like Man, Man on Watch *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Flynn *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Shu *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Vector the Crocodile *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Vector the Crocodile *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - Menu Narration, Vector the Crocodile *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Vector the Crocodile *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Zasalamel *Soulcalibur III (2005) - Abyss, Zasalamel *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Zasalamel *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Zasalamel *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage (2008) - Ares, Inuou, Jadou, Ludora *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Eitalon's Leader *Steambot Chronicles: Battle Tournament (2009) - Fabulous Bandit, Oppenheimer, Sailor, Trotophile *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Stella Glow (2015) - Dante *Street Fighter V (2016) - Gouken, Police Officer: Mahesh, Nguuhao-B, Shadaloo Soldier *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Bryan Fury *Tales of Berseria (2017) - White Turtlez *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Envoy, Lambda, Young Knight *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Adecor, Efreet, Phaeroh, Teagle *Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition (2019) - Guard A *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Cline *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Uno *Team Sonic Racing (2019) - Vector the Crocodile *Trauma Team (2010) - Ian Holden, Police Officers, Shop Clerk, Tachibana Man *Trinity Universe (2010) - Recit *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Dan Bentley, Fed. Commander, Federation Officer, Grenadier, Instructor, Shop Owner *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Flunky *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (369) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (278) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:American Voice Actors